


Dating Roderick Strong Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [200]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ I was wondering if you could do the dating Roderick Strong would include thing for reader❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Dating Roderick Strong Would Include

You are Roddy’s whole world. You mean so much to him.

Roderick adores you with all his heart.

Being supportive of each other.

Bonding with Troy.

Helping Roddy out with Troy.

Roddy often finds himself staring at you when you bond with Troy.

Roddy is always happy.

Hand holding.

A lot of cuddling.

Especially in bed. He likes to be the big spoon.

Roddy is the first to say “I love you”

Lots of dates, especially adventurous dates.

Dates at home.

Movie marathons

Going to the gym together.

Loving each other unconditionally.

A lot of kisses.

Gentle kisses, passionate kisses & heated kisses.

Hand kisses, cheek kisses, jaw kisses, neck kisses, thigh kisses, shoulder kisses.

Having hot passionate sex.

Watching his matches.

Cheering him on.

Wearing ue merch.

Giving each other oral

Roddy sometimes getting jealous. Especially if he thinks they are better then him.

Complimenting each other.

A lot of “I love you’s.”

Always talking to each other about issues or problems or insecurities.

A lot of couple selfies, plus pics with Roddy, Troy and you.

Massages.

**WRESTLER!READER;**

Pretty much the same concepts as the dating section.

When you are a heel. He is so happy. He will throw so many ideas at you have to take a step back.

Working out together.

Going to the arena together.

Carpooling.

Travelling together.

Watching each other’s matches.

Giving each other tips.

Sometimes getting involved in each other’s matches.

Cheering each other on.

Patching each other up.

Comforting each other after one of you loses a match.

Taking ice baths.

Massages.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Roderick Strong or Ue or WWE request? Send it in. WWE REQUESTS ARE OPEN!


End file.
